iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Stefanie and John's Trip To Ocean City, Maryland
From May 18th - 21st 2017 my boyfriend John and I went to Ocean City, Maryland! As you may remember, our good Wikia friend Evelyn has been here and has some pictures from there on her Wiki. Since I was never there, I asked both John and Evelyn all about what is good to visit there and where we should definitely check out. Thursday night when we got there, I felt so far away I cried! It's about 3 hours away from Allentown, PA. We settled in to our motel and it was really nice in there, beautiful scenery. John and I ate cheesesteaks at a place across from our motel called Big Peckers! it was sooo good! Friday went well. We went to the Convention Center, I got a light up fidget spinner, John got a few car related things, (what else!) and John and I met an actor named Erik Estrada! (He is best known from his police show called "Chips.") We ate at a place called Abbey's Burgers or something. I wasn't into that place too much because the burgers were so big I could not finish it! I honestly like McDonald's or Wendy's better because they taste better and smaller portion! At night we sat outside, watched the cars go by and also I played with my light up fidget spinner. Saturday we went to the beach and boardwalk! John wanted to see a car show there and we had fun looking at the cars. Then we walked the boardwalk! I got to sit in the same tire that Evelyn did. Me and John played Pokemon GO on the boardwalk as well and checked out all of the cool shops! Then we went to a place (I have to get the name from him,) and I really liked it because we had a great view of the Ocean! Beautiful! We both ate chicken from there. At night we watched "The Big Bang Theory" and "Friends" on TV in our room. :) Sunday was our last day there! I will never forget the little ladybug that was on my purse zipper. People are saying it was a sign from My Mom. John and I checked out a place Evelyn recommended, a donut shop called The Fractured Prune. Man their donuts were so good! Then, we went to the beach one last time! I put my eet in the sand and Atlantic Ocean! John got some nice pictures of me doing just that. And I got a few seashell souveniers too! Then John and I stopped to TWO Walmarts in Delaware on our way back to Pennsylvania. #iamasuperstar (talk) 23:33, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Pictures IMG_5086.JPG|Me and John with Erik Estrada! IMG_5088.JPG|John taking a picture of - what else- a car!! IMG_5094.JPG|I thought this hotel looked so cool, like a castle! IMG_509743434434343.JPG|I love Shell gas station, and holy cow it is cheaper down there then where we live! Here it is like $2.59. IMG_5099.JPG|Plaque that was there when we got to the beach/boardwalk part. IMG_5100.JPG|This was on a bathroom stall. Okay then? o: IMG_5102.JPG|I LOVED the beautiful paint on this car! IMG_5103.JPG|The beautiful beach! IMG_5104.JPG|Me in the giant tire! IMG_5105.JPG|Love this clock! IMG_5106clock.JPG|The clock again! IMG_5107kites1.JPG|I loved these kites! IMG_5108kites2.JPG|Kites again! fefefeefeffhhh.JPG|John took a picture of me at the restaurant by the ocean! IMG_5113john.JPG|I took a picture of John being all cute. :) ♥ IMG_5117.JPG|Beautiful view from the restaurant! IMG_5110.JPG|Cool sign I thought. :D IMG_5124.JPG|Side by side photo of Evelyn and me on the tire! IMG_5120.PNG|John and I walked down Coastal Highway back to our motel room, and look who I found! :) ♥ IMG_5123.PNG|This Pokestop makes me laugh. That doesn't look like a chicken to me? LOL! IMG_5121.JPG|I love the crosswalk buttons there! "Wait!" "Wait!" LOL! :D FullSizeRender.jpg|The ladybug! ♥♥♥ 18556635_1539513772745655_1199682154320921221_o.jpg|Me at the beach! 18558671_1539513856078980_431262796020656537_o.jpg|Whoo-hoo I was happy! 18556538_1539515339412165_3995113279977153137_o.jpg|"Hi John!!!" ♥ 18588952_1539514219412277_4523506129964624448_o.jpg|"This sand is funny!" 18623506_1539515959412103_1867719676443248056_o.jpg|"Holy cow this water is pretty COLD!" 18556555_1539514036078962_6017002410458686447_o.jpg|Me all happy and making a random face! IMG_5330.JPG|The seashells we got from the beach! IMG_5131.JPG|Our beautiful motel we stayed at! IMG_5134.JPG|Bye, Ocean City Maryland! I had a wonderful time! I hope to see you again real soon! ♥♥♥ Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:John Category:Trips Category:Pictures